Listen to Your Heart
by RDF-J6
Summary: Songfic story from the Macross episode To The Stars. This story is told from Lisa's POV. No 3rd person narration. Just dialogue. Enjoy.


DISCLAIMER: ROBOTECH and its associated characters are registered copyrighted trademarks and are the property of HARMONY GOLD, Inc. Copyright infringement is for storytelling purposes only and is not intended. Other characters and situations are of the author's imagination. Any resemblance to any person living or dead is purely coincidental and is not intended. Story can be downloaded and printed for the reader's enjoyment. The cutting, copying, pasting, quoting, plagiarizing or changing of this story is prohibited. Any publishing of this story in any magazine or fanzine without the author's permission is strictly prohibited.

DEDICATION: To the ROBOTECH fans who thought they lost their love only to find it again.

NOTE: This songfic story takes place in the Macross Saga episode "To the Stars". Many thanks to Gabriel Bell and her songfic story "There You'll Be" for inspiring me to write this one shot songfic story. "Listen to Your Heart" is one of my favorite Roxette and modern love songs. The song I think really fits into the plot and the story of "To the Stars'. I hope you'll enjoy this story.

LISTEN TO YOUR HEART

A ROBOTECH songfic

By

George Tunstill

Fokker Air Base Officer's Club

_It's all over for me. I'd lost Rick forever. I don't know if I can go on but I have to. All I have left is my job._

"Hello Captain Hayes. I usually don't see you in here."

"Hello Bob."

"Whoa! You look down in the dumps. I thought you will be on Cloud Nine 9."

"Excuse me?"

"You haven't heard the rumor? Admiral Gloval has put you in command of the SDF-2 and has promoted you to admiral."

"He did what!"

"Oh, no! You don't know? I'm sorry; I thought you'd known by now."

"Oh, that's ok Bob. It's not your fault. It always seems that I'm the last one to know about things around here."

"Whew! Thanks. For a minute there, I thought I was in trouble. How about we celebrate your promotion and new command with a toast of champagne? I have only the best, Dom Perignon."

"Umm, let's wait until I get the official word from Admiral Gloval before we do any celebrating."

"Good idea. What'll you have, captain?"

"Scotch on the rocks."

"Coming up."

"Thanks Bob."

_You win, Minmei. I can't compete against your talent, your voice, your youth, and your pretty looks. You've won Rick's heart._

"Here's your drink, commander. Scotch on the rocks."

"Thanks Bob."

_I hear the noise of someone putting a coin in the jukebox. He's probably going play another song by Minmei._

"_I know there's something in the wake of your smile."_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea."_

_Wait a minute that song sounds vaguely familiar. That's "Listen to Your Heart" by Roxette. I was…what…like 2 or 3 years old when that song came out. Yes, I was a toddler when that song came out. They still have that song on the jukebox? Well, at least it's not another song by Minmei. Wonder who chose that song? Oh well, doesn't matter to me. Here's to your happy life with Rick, Minmei._

"Captain Hayes, you want another Scotch on the rocks?"

"Yes Bob."

_Who can compete with your looks, your talent, and your youth? Certainly not me._

"Wow! You downed that one quick, Captain Hayes. You want another one?"

"Yes."

_My life is over. Even though I may now have my own command and a promotion, I don't have the one thing important to me, I don't have Rick. I'd lost him forever. _

"Bob."

"Wow! That's the most I ever seen you drink Captain Hayes! Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine Bob."

"Ok. But, don't go overboard with the Scotch or I'll have to cut you off."

"Don't worry, Bob. This is my last one."

_Oh wow, this has to be my last one. I better stop before I become too drunk to walk home._

"I have enough Bob. My payment for my tab is on the bar. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, Captain Hayes. Let me know if your promotion and command came through, we'll have a little celebration here. Oh, and bring Commander Hunter with you."

"I'll…I'll make sure to bring Rick along tomorrow."

"Great. See you tomorrow Captain Hayes. Good night"

"Good night, Bob."

_Oh, the cold air feels wonderful. Maybe it will help me clear my head. Why can't I get that song out of my mind?_

"_I know there is something in the wake of your smile._

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea._

_You've built a love but that love falls apart._

_Your little piece of Heaven turns too dark."_

The next day

"Lisa, there you are. Congratulations!"

"Thanks Claudia."

"What are you feeling down for? You should be happy. Admiral Gloval is waiting to personally give the news to you."

"I'm not accepting the command and the promotion."

"YOU WHAT?"

"I'm resigning my commission."

"It's Rick and Minmei, right?"

"I just need some time away to think, Claudia."

"You mean you're running away. Lisa, I thought you have more backbone than this. You're a military woman and an admiral's daughter and you're letting an immature brat of a girl defeat you. I thought you're made of stronger stuff than this."

"I can't compete with Minmei, Claudia."

"Yes you can! You need to tell Rick your feelings for him before it's too late. Now go. Admiral is Gloval is waiting for you."

Admiral's Gloval's office

"Captain Hayes reporting as ordered sir."

"At ease captain. Let me congratulate you on your promotion and your new command."

"Thank you, sir but I must reject the assignment."

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry sir but I'm resigning my commission."

"Oh no, you're not! I need you! You're not resigning your commission over some silly romance!"

"What? You know about Rick and me?"

"I have two eyes, don't I? I've known about you and Commander Hunter for a long time."

"I bet you did sir."

"_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know you're going and I don't know why._

_But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye."_

Rick's home

_Well, here goes nothing._

"Hi Rick."

"Hello Lisa."

"I came to say…good-bye. I've received new orders and I'm gong back into space soon. It's true. I can't believe it but Admiral Gloval has given me command of the SDF-2. It's like a dream come true. Aren't you happy for me, Rick?"

"When are you leaving?"

"Transfer of the reflex engines from the SDF-1 will begin tomorrow. We're bound for deep space soon afterward. We're going to Tirol, the home world of the Robotech Masters. It's going to be a diplomatic mission – a mission of peace."

"That's going to take years."

"I know, Rick. So, I just wanted to say good-bye and…see you in a few years. It's been a pleasure knowing you Minmei. Your singing has been an inspiration to all of us."

"Thank you Lisa."

_Tell him Lisa! Tell him!_

"I just have one more thing to say…I love you Rick Hunter! I always have! And I always will! Please forgive me! I'm so sorry Minmei…but I may never see him again…and I just had to tell him before it was too late for me! Take care of him for me, please Minmei."

"Lisa…I….I"

"_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile._

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea._

_They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,_

_The feeling of belonging to your dreams."_

"_Listen to your heart…"_

BOOM!

_What the…We're being attacked by one ship. Wait a minute! I know that Zentraedi battle cruiser. It's Kyhron! I have to stop him some how before he causes more death and destruction._

"Lisa!"

"We're under attack Rick!"

"I know Lisa! It's Kyhron!"

"I have to stop that lunatic before he kills more innocent people."

"Oh no, you're not! You're not going to stop him alone!"

"Rick! Please! Let go of my arm!"

"We're stopping him together! I…I love you Lisa."

"What? I'm not dreaming, aren't I?"

"No, you're not dreaming. I love you."

"Oh Rick, I love you too! Finally! I've heard those words I'd long to hear! But do you have to confess to me that you love me when we're being attacked?"

"I'm sorry Lisa. But I have to tell you before it were too late."

"Rick! Thank heavens you're safe. We need to go to a shelter!"

"I can't Minmei. I have a job to do."

"Please Rick! Don't go!"

"Minmei let go of my arm!"

"Minmei! If you love him, let go of him! He's a pilot! That's his life!"

"Life? You call this a life? War, destruction, devastation, battle after battle until everything's destroyed?"

"That's why Rick and I are in the military, Minmei! We don't like war as much as you do. We're trying to put a stop to this!"

"Minmei! Listen to me! I am sorry to tell you this now but I am no longer in love with you! Lisa's my love now! I've been in love with Lisa for quite some time now but I've been too much of a coward to tell her that. You can stay with me for as long as you like but eventually you will have to move on Minmei! You will have to move on with your life! Stay with your Uncle Max and Aunt Lena. I'm sure they would love to have you back to live with them. They're your family! They love you! Please Minmei! If you love me, let me go!"

"Just go Rick!"

"I'm sorry Minmei but one day you'll understand!"

"I'll never understand!"

"_And there are voices that want to be heard._

_So much to mention but you can't find the words._

_The scent of magic, the beauty that's been_

_When love was wilder than the wind."_

Ruins of the SDF-1

"They're gone Rick! They're all gone! Admiral Gloval, Claudia, Vanessa, Kim, Sammie! All gone!"

"Oh Lisa! I'm so sorry!"

"At the last minute, Admiral Gloval and Claudia shoved me into the only working escape pod! They say that I'm the only one who has something worth living for!"

"I thought I lost you forever."

"I know Rick. I thought I lost you too! I didn't know if you survived the battle until I saw your veritech land."

"I love you Lisa. I can't imagine what I'll do if I'd lost you to Kyhron."

"I love you too Rick."

"What are we going to do, Rick? Everything's destroyed. The SDF-1, the SDF-2, the reflex engines. Everything's gone, wiped out."

"We'll rebuild Lisa. It will take years, but we'll rebuild. We'll build the SDF-3 and we'll go into space to complete Admiral Gloval's mission. I don't care how long it takes. We'll go to the stars. Together."

"That sounds wonderful, Rick. To the stars. Together."

_Now I know why I can't get that song out of my mind. Thanks whoever you are for choosing that song on the jukebox. This time I did listen to my heart. _

"_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why._

_But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye."_

Author's notes: **Listen to Your Heart**, Music by P. Gessle & H.P. Persson, and Lyrics by P Gessle. From the Roxette album "Look Sharp!" released 21 October 1988. Copyright infringement to this song is for story telling purposes only and is not intended.


End file.
